In Which Blaine is a Fanboy
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: And Pottermore leads him and Kurt to talk about things more serious than Harry Potter...If there are such things. Warnings: Intense fluff. You might get a toothache. Hopefully you laugh a bit as well.


**A/N: So Blaine is fanboying over Pottermore and calls Kurt in the middle of the night, which leads to a little bit of fluff… :D Some of things Kurt says (about Harry Potter not being real, psh) are what my teacher said to be today. (I have summer school.) He's just upset that he's not a wizard!**

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! It's up!"

Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily and checked the time on his nightstand. "Blaine, why are you calling me in the middle of the night and what exactly is up? I told you, I don't think I'm really ready for phone sex—"

"Kurt!" Blaine said insistently. Kurt felt like Blaine was a five year old and an 80 year old at points just wrapped up a deliciously teenaged body. "Pottermore! It's up! And J. K. Rowling is on a video talking about the experience and there's this paper owl and I have to be one of the first million allowed early access on Harry's birthday, Kurt, I just have to! Oh my God, this is so exciting!"

"Okay, Blaine, sounds nice. I'm going back to sleep now."

"No! You have to look at the video too! Ugh, the stupid website isn't letting me submit my email address."

"Sweetie, can't you register for this thing when the sun is awake?"

"The sun is awake somewhere."

"Not in Ohio."

Kurt heard Blaine sigh. "I can't believe that you're not excited about this. It's Harry Potter! The books that inspired millions to read and shaped a generation."

"That's awesome, Blaine. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Kurt, you don't understand! J. K. Rowling is putting the world of Harry in our hands so that we can share it with the next generation so it can live on forever and ever and ever—I'm still upset that my parents hid my Hogwarts letter from me when I was eleven."

Kurt rolled over and sat up, his feet hanging off the end of his bed. "Do you really believe that?"

"Firmly."

"Okay, you realize it's not real, right?"

Blaine gasped and Kurt could practically see the theatrical hand-up-to-mouth motion he was probably doing. "La, la, la, la, I can't hear you!"

"Blaine."

"La, la, la—"

"_Blaine._"

"La, la, la, _la_, la—"

"Blaine!"

"It's real, okay?"

"Sure it is."

Kurt stood up and walked to the door, looking down the hallway to make sure Finn was still asleep as Blaine said, "I'm so freakin' excited, Kurt! I wonder what'll be on it! I hope I get, like, sorted or something. I would totally be a Gryffindor. Courage, Kurt."

The countertenor smirked as he closed his door again. "Really?" He leaned against it, smiling at the ceiling at the adorableness of his boyfriend. "I think you'd be a Hufflepuff."

"What the _hell _is a Hufflepuff?"

"You could find out on Pottermore. In the morning."

"Pottermore's not actually up until, like… October. But a million people get early access on July 31st." Blaine paused, huffed, and then Kurt could heard rapid clicking in the background. "It won't let me submit my email address!"

Kurt sighed fondly, collapsing back into bed again. "I'm sorry."

"I will not move from my computer until it takes it!"

"Well I hope it happens before noon. You're—or you were—coming over, right?"

Blaine didn't speak.

"Right, Blaine?"

"Um…"

"Or I could go over."

"Really? That would be awesome. You're the best, Kurt."

"You know you're way too obsessed with this, right?" Kurt asked as he curled up and closed his eyes.

"I prefer the term passionate." Blaine hummed absently, still clicking in the background. "Like I'm not obsessed with you just because I know almost everything about you and talk about you a lot. I'm just…passionate."

"I certainly hope you haven't been making out with your Harry Potter books. That would creep me out."

"Of course not. Dan Rad was my go-to daydream for a while, though. Before the fifth movie came out, of course."

"Of course," Kurt agreed sleepily.

"Then I switched to Rupert Grint."

He made a noncommittal noise.

"Are you awake?"

"No—I'm in dreamland where my boyfriend is singing me to sleep."

"Can you fall asleep in dreamland?"

"You can in mine."

Blaine chuckled soft and deep from the back of his throat. "I…I suppose, if you want, I can ditch Pottermore for you."

"Blaine, I don't mind coming over. I bet you can't submit your email because everyone's trying to do it at once. I'll come over and hang out and we can feed your other…passion."

"You?" Blaine practically growled.

"Disney movies."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"My hair."

"Well, it's a contributing factor." Kurt could hear, in the part of his brain that wasn't teetering on the edge of sleep, that Blaine was still clicking. Then it stopped and Blaine's mattress made a noise as he shifted. "I really, really love you, Kurt."

"I know. I love you too," he whispered. His chest gave an ache. He opened his eyes to look at the picture of Blaine on his nightstand, the one that had formerly resided in his locker. It was nice, but it was too…formal. He had a great one on his phone of the two of them on date night. They'd taken nice ones and goofy ones and then Blaine had snatched the phone and captured them mid-kiss. "I miss you."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Every day feels twice as long when we can't see each other." Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay. You wouldn't be you if you didn't fanboy over everything. I mean, come on, Blaine, you celebrate Katy Perry's birthday."

"I have two words for you, Kurt: Lady Gaga."

He grunted. "Icon."

"So is Katy."

"Okay. Sure."

"Don't be condescending!"

Smiling softly, Kurt closed his eyes again. "Still, Blaine. I love you." He grinned goofily. It felt so good to say! "I really, really do. And I don't think I'd have fallen in love with you if you were boring. I like that you think of me when you're excited about something. I don't even mind…a lot, that you woke me up. As long as you're okay with me taking a nap in your bed tomorrow. Or…today."

"Anytime."

They sat in compatible silence for a moment until Kurt said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For…well, I just mean … Even if you are crazy and eccentric and occasionally annoying—"

"Hey."

"—I just… I never thought I would ever find someone that loved me back. Always destined to be the guy that only crushes on straight guys and always gets his heart broken and… I don't know. When you call me in the middle of the night or when you pay for my coffee or hold my hand…" Kurt shrugged to himself. "You make me happy."

"I know we've talked about New York and stuff but… What do you see beyond college? Because, Kurt, I will call you in the middle of the night and buy your coffee and hold your hand for as long as you'll have me. Before you, I thought everything would be like Jeremiah. I… You… I meant what I said, Kurt. I feel like I've been looking for you forever. And I wanna marry you one day." Blaine sucked in a breath. There was no clicking. "I want to come home to you. I want to adopt kids with you. Just… I want everything. I want to be with you for as long as you can stand me because you make me happier than I've ever been."

Kurt laughed softly. "I think you blew my speech out of the water."

"I am pretty amazing."

"I want all of those things too, Blaine. But…do you think there will ever be a day when we'll get them?"

"There's that bill in New York—"

"But I mean for places like Ohio. What about people who never get to leave? Do you think there will be a day when people stop hating us, stop discriminating? Am I crazy to dream of a day when I can kiss you in public and not get called a—" He broke off, swallowing.

"It's a radical dream," Blaine told him. "But I'll dream it with you until the day I die."

"Well, this conversation sure took a turn."

"Harry Potter does wonderful things."

Kurt laughed softly, squirming into his mattress. "How's the registering going?"

"Hm? Oh. I stopped—let me try again."

"Good lu—"

"Yes! Success! Ten points to Blaine!"

"Well done. May I go to sleep now?"

"I'll call you at ten, okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine's typing could be heard over the phone. "Love you, Kurt."

"You too, Blaine."

"Wait, so, um, I guess you could say now that Harry Potter had a hand in our future, our lives together and everything, because if I hadn't call you in the middle of the night for Pottermore, we might never have had this conversation—"

"Please don't be going with this where I think you are."

"—so I can thank Harry and J. K. Rowling in my wedding toast, right?"

"Blaine, you're obsessed!"

"Passionate!"

"Well I'm passionate about going to sleep."

"…sleep well, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "You too, Blaine."

There was a click and Kurt set his phone on his nightstand, smashing his smile into his pillow.

Yeah, he supposed Harry Potter was pretty great after all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! **

**Love, **

**E. M. Zeray**

**Mythoughtshavenooffswitch [dot] tumblr [dot] com.**


End file.
